Some exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to panels and, more particularly, to a backed panel and a backed panel assembly. Some exemplary embodiments of the present invention may also relate generally to components and methods for connecting panels. Examples of panels that may benefit include siding panels, wall panels, and other similar or suitable types of panels or components. U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,500 is hereby incorporated by reference as just one example of a panel that may benefit. Although the exemplary embodiments of the present invention may be described herein primarily with regard to siding panels and wall panels, it is not intended to limit the present invention to any particular type of panel, component, assembly, or method, unless expressly claimed otherwise. Examples of the types of siding panels that may benefit include, but are not limited to, metal siding, vinyl siding, fiber cement siding, plastic composite siding, and wood siding, either singly or using any number of possible panel backing materials known in the art, such as fiberglass, expanded polystyrene, other foamed plastics, or any other similar or suitable backing material.
In order to enhance the thermal insulation of building structures, one or more layers or panels of insulating material may be provided between a facing panel and a building structure. Known insulated siding systems exist in many different forms. A common problem with known insulated siding systems is the joint between the sides of adjacent siding units. Simply abutting siding units that are situated side-by-side may leave an unsightly gap that may be infiltrated by wind, rain, and insects. On the other hand, overlapping the siding panels of adjacent backed siding units may result in an uneven or raised seam. A raised or uneven seam may also detract from the appearance of the siding and create a passage for the undesired transfer of air, moisture, and insects. In addition, a raised or uneven seam may increase the risk of oil canning of the siding panels as well as delamination of the siding units. Furthermore, overlapping the siding panels may cause breakage or other damage to the underlying backing panel, which compromises the functionality of the backing panel. Thus, to achieve the desired level of integration between adjacent backed paneling units, an improved system and method of forming and optionally sealing a joint between backed panels is needed.
In one exemplary embodiment, a system is provided for connecting panels, wherein a bridge component may be used to align, level, seal, or otherwise connect adjacent panels. The bridge component may optionally be adapted to interlock with mating features of a facing panel, a backing panel, or both. By using a bridge component to connect adjacent panels, an exemplary embodiment of the present invention may enable an improved lap joint to be established between adjacent panels.
Another exemplary embodiment of the present invention may incorporate a protuberant surface feature, such as a bead-line, that may provide a sealing surface between the edge surfaces of adjacent panels. An exemplary embodiment of a bead-line may comprise, but is not limited to, flexible polymers or elastomers and may be designed such that its projected height forms an essentially flush surface with the adjacent panel surfaces to form a pleasing appearance. Yet another example of an embodiment of the present invention may comprise a grooved or recessed surface feature that may provide a foundation for a filler material, such as a flexible plastic (e.g., polyurethane) or any other similar or suitable filler material. For example, a filler material may be applied within a gap formed between adjacent panel edges to ultimately produce a surface that may be flush with the adjacent panel faces, thereby hiding the joint, providing a weather resistant seal, and/or producing an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other features and advantages will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.